


Bobby Nash: Axe Wielder of the Year

by mamalovesherbagels



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 let me write for your show, this is so stupid pls don't yell at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamalovesherbagels/pseuds/mamalovesherbagels
Summary: “So, what DO you think Bobby was going to do with that axe?” A super short fic about Bobby grabbing the axe in 3x17 that is not meant to be taken very seriously.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	Bobby Nash: Axe Wielder of the Year

“So, what DO you think Bobby was going to do with that axe?”

“What?” Eddie snorts, nearly spitting out the sip of beer in his mouth.

“Come on, you know what I’m talking about, Eds,” Buck cackles, cocking his head to the side with a huge, mischievous grin on his face, “when we arrived at the scene to help Athena, and he just went and grabbed the axe and ran in there.”

“Well,” Eddie starts, trying not to laugh, because really, this shouldn’t be funny, “I, uh, don’t think he was thinking super logically at that point. Especially not after hearing that gunshot.”

“Okay, but why grab an AXE out of all things?”

“It’s kind of the only weapon we had on hand, Buck,” Eddie says, having to try harder and harder not to burst into laughter, “what was he supposed to do? Get the bad guy with the hose?”

“Actually,” Buck says, giggling with his mouth full of pizza, “one time I used a hose to attack a bad guy to keep Athena from being shot, but I guess Bobby thought she was already shot at this point.”

“Buck,” Eddie gasps, chuckling despite himself, “Buck… you are a terrible person!”

“For saving Athena from being shot?”

“For making me laugh about this,” Eddie yells, hand gestures going wild, “our boss’s wife could’ve died! It isn’t funny.”

“You mean you don’t think it’s at least a liiiiiiiiiittle funny that Bobby’s first instinct was to fuck up the bad guy with an axe to avenge his wife?”

“No, no it’s not… fine, in hindsight it’s pretty fucking funny,” Eddie says, giving in to a full fit of laughter.

“Can you,” Buck says, having to stop to catch his breath from laughing so hard, “can you just imagine Chim and Hen calmly working on Athena while Bobby starts hacking at this guy, and the police have to try and pull him off?”

“Oh my god, shut up,” Eddie cackles, “stop it, stop it, we should NOT be laughing about this.”

“Listen, Bobby could do some serious damage with an axe! I mean, anyone could, it’s an axe, but still. Bobby is strong and he was SO pissed!”

“Buck,” Eddie says, going deadly serious for a moment, and Buck is temporarily worried that he took it too far, “would we… would we have had to testify at the trial?”

“Oh my god!” Buck squeals, nearly falling out of his chair, “Eddie, oh my god, we so would have had to! I can’t… no, Mr. Judge Your Honor Sir, Cap was totally justified in chopping that guy’s hand off.”

“We are going to hell, we are truly going to hell,” Eddie giggles.

“And so would have serial rapist dude, had Bobby gotten a minute alone with him and the axe.”

“I actually hate you,” Eddie grins, “I really, really do.”

“Sure, that’s why you let me practically live at your house.”

“You bring out the devil in me, Evan Buckley,” Eddie says, looking at Buck fondly, “let’s just… let’s just never speak of this again, okay?”

“But what if they call us to talk about it in court? I don’t want to be held in contempt of court, Eddie.”

“Shut the fuck up, Buck.”


End file.
